


Gray, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories feature Gray. Each chapter has a different theme based off of an event where he didn't get a story. So basically, fanfic event stories.
Relationships: Gray (Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+)/Reader





	Gray, Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gray's first New Year's Eve and he's super excited.

Gray was practically bouncing off the walls. He had his party hat on, a party popper in one hand, and a kazoo in the other. We stood in the auditorium, side by side, ready for the new year to come. This year, Lars and Elias had set up some sort of surprise for the party. They didn’t say what it was, but the told us that it would “bring in the new year with a bang.” Elias also said it’d be an improvement over last year’s catastrophe. I still shuddered at the memory of having to clean up all that chocolate.

“Thirty seconds to go!” Caesar, our MC for the event, said, and everyone cheered. Gray clapped especially hard. It was so adorable I couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“You’re really excited, aren’t you, Gray?” I asked him.

“Of course I am! It’s my first New Year’s Eve, and my first with you!” He put the kazoo in his pocket and grabbed my hand. “I’ve only ever seen this holiday. It’s my first time getting to participate!”

“It is,” I replied, squeezing his hand. “And it’ll be the first of many we celebrate.”

“Exactly!” Gray leaned in and gave me a quick peck. My face immediately flushed at the sudden kiss. A few people around us snickered.

“G-Gray!” I reprimanded him. “You’re supposed to wait until it’s midnight to kiss!”

“I’m sorry. You were just so cute that I couldn’t _not_ kiss you,” he said. I wasn’t angry, but I was still embarrassed. I wasn’t used to sudden public displays of affection. Not to mention his answer just made me feel more embarrassed and giddy.

“Five!” We were brought out of our conversation by everyone around us shouting. Gray and I quickly dropped the conversation and started counting down with everyone else. Gray squeezed my hand.

“Four!” My own excitement was building. We were about to go into a brand new year, and I had the man I loved beside me.

“Three!” Gray threw his arm around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. I put an arm around shoulder.

“Two!” Gray was practically vibrating with excitement.

“One!” I probably was, too.

“Happy New Year!” The sound of huge confetti canons going off bombarded all of us. But I didn’t see it go off. As soon as we reached the new year, Gray put his other arm around me waist and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled him close and we let the chaos of the celebration happen around us. We weren’t bothered by it. When we broke apart, confetti was already littering the floor and above us, the fake starry sky projects was now showing fireworks. Gray laughed as he looked up at it.

“This is amazing!” he said.

“And we’ll get to do this every year!” I told him. He laughed and hugged me tightly. Deep down, I knew all our future New Year’s Eves would be just as great as this one.


End file.
